<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Only Need Me by TheFaclessOne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174735">You Only Need Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFaclessOne/pseuds/TheFaclessOne'>TheFaclessOne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gaslighting, Gen, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, Yandere Mettaton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFaclessOne/pseuds/TheFaclessOne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I love her. I've never loved a person more than my darling. So that is why she has to stay locked away. She can't leave. If she left, what would happen to her? The world is so dangerous and unpredictable. She also doesn't need friends like the skeleton brothers. What she needs is me, and what I need is for her for to be safe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mettaton (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Only Need Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> "You know I'm doing this because I love you, right?"</p>
<p> She doesn't say anything. Instead, she glares at me with her arms crossed. It hurts honestly. I wish she understood.</p>
<p> "Darling," I reach for her, but she jerks away.</p>
<p> "Don't call me that," Her voice drips with venom.</p>
<p> I can't take this. She's being so mean to me, and I haven't done anything wrong. I'm keeping her safe, why can't she that? </p>
<p> "I hate it when you call me darling or love or sweetie," She continues. "Every single pet you give me makes my skin crawl. Also, I hate your guts and wish you were dead."</p>
<p> That's the last straw for me. I stand up, grabbing her by the arm and forcing her to stand. She objects, but I ignore her as I drag her to the bedroom. Once there, I pushed her to the ground. This is the first time she has looked at me with something other than disgust in months. I open up her closet and pick up a pair of shoes.</p>
<p> "What are these?" I ask her.</p>
<p> For a second, she doesn't answer me. My eye twitches, and then I pinch her on the shoulder.</p>
<p> "A pair of red Louboutin stilettos," She answers.</p>
<p> "And they cost how much?"</p>
<p> "$695." </p>
<p> "And what about this?" I pick up a Gucci brand band.</p>
<p> "It was $2,000," Her voice is low.</p>
<p> "And this?" I pick up a custom-made Dolce and Gabbana dress.</p>
<p> "I---I don't remember," She admits.</p>
<p> "It cost $5,433," I retort. "I have spent billions of dollars on your wardrobe, and all I ask is that you love me in return. Is that so much to ask?"</p>
<p> That comment renews her anger. She stands up, hands clenched.</p>
<p> "Mettaton, this is not love!" She shouts. "You think buying me this makes me happy? I'm not happy, I'm miserable! I can't go anywhere, you won't let me see my friends, texting people is a no too because you go through my phone! I haven't seen Sans or Papyrus in weeks!"</p>
<p> "Again, with Sans and Papyrus! Why do you care so much about them? What about me? What about you loving, sweet, caring Mettaton who showers you with affection and gifts daily?"</p>
<p> "What good is all that if I don't have freedom?" She asks. </p>
<p> "You don't need freedom, you have me!"</p>
<p> She stares at me for a second before a tear trails down her face. She starts to cry and falls to the ground. Great, now she's even more upset. This conversation hasn't helped at all. I want to comfort her, but I feel like she needs to be punished. Sighing, I go to the door and open it up. She doesn't move, doesn't try to stop me from leaving. Oh, she really is trying to make herself the victim here. I pull the door closed and lock it. If she wants to act like a child, then I'll treat her like one. Sooner or later, she's going to have to realize this is for the best. </p>
<p> I love her. I've never loved a person more than my darling. So that is why she has to stay locked away. She can't leave. If she left, what would happen to her? The world is so dangerous and unpredictable. She also doesn't need friends like the skeleton brothers. What she needs is me, and what I need is for her for to be safe. </p>
<p> She'll see that: one way or another.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>